


无涯之念（葱芯）

by ylkbx



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx
Summary: 葱芯





	无涯之念（葱芯）

**Author's Note:**

> 葱芯

无涯之念 葱芯

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
推开门的瞬间，橘黄的光铺洒开来，他有一瞬的恍惚，对面的人侧过头，眼睛弯起的弧度刚刚好。 

他们有一个月没有这样面对面站着，期间有不曾间断的电话、短信、视频，却填补不了见与不见间的沟壑。 

W想要上前，忽又在一瞬间有一种近乡情怯的感觉，堪堪却步。

L察觉到他不同寻常的情绪，疑惑的看过去，看到一张茫然而不知所措的脸，便起了戏弄的心思，晃晃悠悠的踱步过去，弯下腰靠近W：“看帅哥看傻了吗。” 

鼻尖和鼻尖只有咫尺之距，L是一个喜欢亲昵感觉的人，他软绵绵的笑容，他靠过来的肩膀，他抱着自己的手臂不设防的表情，于W都是不可言说的利器，他离得太近，以至于W感觉自己呼吸一滞，所有的景象和气味都顺着感官混合成夏天柠檬汽水，酸甜滋味在胸口发酵开来。 

他牵住自己往前，鼻尖靠到零距离，L被他突如其来的动作弄懵了一瞬，下一刻露出了然的笑容。 W看见他弯起嘴角，薄薄的唇贴上来。 

——————————  
身体的交锋往往是最真实的，爱与不爱其实也并不难推测。 

W抱着L亲吻他的唇，对方修长的腿如藤蔓般缠住他，他困在其中像是在末世找到了安生之处。 

L似乎察觉到了他不同以往的情绪，安抚的环住他的颈项，在亲吻的间隙喘息道：“我的嘴明天见不了人了!” 

W置若罔闻，复又拖住他缠绵，唇舌相接却极尽温柔，下半身也不同以往的激烈运动，慢条斯理的逼出对方的爱欲。

卧室昏黄的光映出L的眉眼，W有些不甘的放过对方的唇，移情卷翘的睫毛，动作轻柔仿佛怕惊动游曳的蝶。 

——我爱你。  
有一只怪物在他的心里叫嚣。 

我爱你，我需要你，我要吃掉你。

我要吃掉你的时间，你的声音，你的笑容，你眼底的星星。 

没有人能在你身边，除了我。

这样的情绪反复缠绕着他，如同附骨之蛆，挥之不去。

L似乎感受到他的不安，捧起他的脸，看着他。 

他不曾停止下身交合的动作，温柔却又毋庸置疑的攻势在L的眼角逼出一点湿意，然而更多的是不足为外人道的媚意。

L温热的手贴紧他的脸，声音像浸湿在温泉水里：“你今天怎么了？你在怕些什么？” 

我怕失去你。 

他怕听到对方继续出言戳穿他已然开裂的伪装，仓皇的堵住对方的唇。

L很快不设防的沉溺其中，舌尖交缠中似是而非的尝到一抹微咸的苦意。

————————

 

W感觉自己陷入了无尽的轮回，躁动的灵魂，无处安放的思念，被装进行尸般的躯壳。

他在黑夜的幻影里流浪，被时间抛弃，再也找不到那个命定之人。 

————————

W在某一个瞬间从怔忪到清明，会议室里窗明几净，手边的茶热气蒸腾。

电脑的屏保不停的变换，怪异的几何图形在反复拉伸扭曲，莫名的违和。 

W心里一阵不舒服，站起身顺手拎过助理递上来的外套，往外走。

 “你要去哪里？”一个人挡在他面前。 

W皱皱眉，绕过这个人，随口道：“去找L。” 

然而这人却还是站在他的面前，看不清模样：“你找不到他。” 

W停住脚步。 

寒意顺着对方吐出的荒诞话语爬进他的身体，W试图看清楚对面的人，却只觉一片混沌，然而对方还在继续说着那些无比荒谬的故事：“你找不到L，记得吗，你那样的伤过他。” 

“我爱他。”W咬牙切齿道，仿佛向一个胡言乱语的人自证心迹，就可以循着爱的缄言找到那个人。 

呵呵。是吗。爱？ 

W似又听到无声的嘲弄，从四面八方而来将他淹没。 

“你找不到他，他可能存在100年之前，又或许是100年之后，但绝不会出现在你的时空里。” 

W在荒谬之外尝到了一丝惊悚，和空洞，他张了张嘴，忘记了要怎样反驳，只觉得心底的凉意顺着血液流淌到四肢百骸，带来彻骨的疼痛。 

他几乎要信了，错过L，他从未想过，错过L，这件事于他意味着什么。 

仿佛胸腔里没有那个持续跳动的物件，只有一片空旷，仿佛一具行尸走肉，浑噩于喧嚣温情的人群中，泯然于世。 

挡在他对面的人终于抬起头，W看见自己的脸，扭曲着，带着恶意又嘲弄的笑容：“你终其一生都见不到L，你们将如两条平行线，永无交集。” 

 

就如你在现代，他就在蛮荒；你在这颗星球，他就在光年之外，你们永远相隔时空，他一生都找不到自己的那个同类，只能寂寞的、不甘的、绝望的一世又一世的找下去。 

W看见一只手伸过来抵住他的肩膀，轻轻一推。 

他顺势跌入无尽的黑暗中。

————————

 

W醒来的时候觉得头痛欲裂，被裘轻薄，暖意散尽，嗓子火辣辣的痛，他下意识伸手往左摸，一片荒凉。

L。

似梦非梦的片段扼住了他的呼吸，令人胆战心惊，然而似有若无的香气又像一剂安神药，按住他剧烈跳动的心。

他伸出手，将床头案上的不知什么东西掼到了地上。

啪！

梦该醒了吧？

W等了一会儿，等到自己快要哭泣，才听见脚步声朝他靠近。

有人走到他身边，似是捡起了他扔在地上的东西，无奈道:“又想换新手机？”

W猛的睁开眼，强撑着坐起来，他觉得全身的肌肉都在与他对抗，然而不知道是什么促使他扑到床边，一把抱住那人的腰。

L个子是高，体能却是弱鸡，昨天又被他折腾半宿，险些撑不住他，正要惊异这人的突然撒娇，却又感觉薄薄的居家服被什么打湿，冰冰的贴在他的腰上。

L伸出手揉了揉靠在腰间的脑袋，然后弯腰将那颗不愿挪开的脑袋抱进了怀里:“家里有纸，为啥又把鼻涕蹭我衣服上。”

“不是鼻涕。”怀里传来沙沙的声音。

然而大少爷是不会承认自己哭鼻子的。

L哑然失笑，却还是关心道:“你嗓子哑了，喝口水好吗？”

“不要。”那颗脑袋在怀里蹭了蹭:“你哪里都不准去。”

L拿手指捏了捏对方的耳朵，有点烫，心里琢磨着这少爷还害羞了，柔声道:“撒什么娇啊，你三岁吗？再说你一直这样挂着我腰疼，你说怪谁啊！”

说话间，W抱着他的腰微微使力，两人侧身倒在了床上，L费了一番功夫把W执着的脑袋挖了出来，看着对方红彤彤的脸和眼睛，笑出了声。

“不许笑！”W瞪着他，一点气势都没有。

“今天怎么这么粘人啊……”L亲昵的凑过去，蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖。

不可避免的蹭到了W滚烫的额头。

“你发烧了。”L的额头贴了过来，“好烫，病了怎么不说。”

L从床上爬起来，被W一把抓住:“你不许走！”

L好脾气的握住对方的手:“我去给你拿体温计，你发烧了，如果太高我们还要去医院。”

“我不！”W死死抓住L的手:“你不要去，我没事，你哪里都不能去。”

L有些疑惑他偏执的态度，但却也熟谙顺毛的方法:“我哪里都不去”，说着扯过旁边的被子将W包起来，“请‘老公’体恤我的腰，不能抱着你去找体温计。”

这男人太jb帅了太会撩了，W本来脸已经够红了，才没被发现被对方撩了个大脸红。

然而目睹L走出卧室，他又开始心“砰砰”的跳，头很晕，却还是集中注意力听着外面的动静，眼睛死死盯着门口。

L端着水、拿着体温计回来的时候，就看到围着被子缩成一团一头乱毛的国民老公目光如炬的看过来，他只好快走了两步，好让自己顺利的被那人从被窝里伸出来的手圈住。

如同倦鸟归巢。

“你要陪着我。”W闷闷的提着割地条款。

“我当然陪着你。”L帮他放好体温计，又把温水喂他喝下，“你是什么大小姐啊，生病了就撒娇，娇气鬼。”

最后果然是发烧了，L看他一副惊弓之鸟的样子，心知挪不动他，便知会W的秘书叫了家庭医生来。

皮试的时候大少爷就哭啼啼的样子，简直惊瞎了秘书和医生的眼，死死的抓着L的手，说着好疼好疼。

信了你的邪，秘书看着L耐心的哄着W，心想恋爱中的人是被什么糊了眼，简直瞎的看不见。

折腾半天挂上了吊瓶，秘书和医生在W开口前主动遁了，L端来早上熬的粥，喂他吃了些。

“所以今天到底怎么了，一副心神不宁的样子。”L把碗放在一边，握住他没有扎针的手捏了捏。

W今天未免过于奇怪了，一直盯着他，仿佛怎么都看不够的样子。

W欲言又止:“我……”，紧了紧握着的手，涩然道:“我做了噩梦……”

L盯着他，没有说话。

“我……梦见，我梦见你不见了，我到处都找不到你，有人告诉我，你会生活在任何时空，唯独不会出现在我的生命里，我终其一生都没有办法遇见你……”他说着噎了一下，像是被梦里的情境痛到了，“所以我就一直祈祷，祈祷所有神明，让我能去你的世界，哪怕远远的看着，不能靠近你也没有关系，我……”

W深吸一口气，仿佛下定决心一般:“我想或许是惩罚，怪我对你不够好，怪我曾伤害过你，对不起，我……真的无法想象失去你……”

他们的距离突然变近，L贴了上来，吻了吻他的唇。

像羽翼般轻盈的吻。

L眼眶红了，嗔怪道:“傻瓜。”

他们面对面躺下，慢慢归于时空中一个温暖的缩影。

——————

后来最近的虐狗节是双十一，W在办公室里端坐，秘书走进来，抱着一大束红玫瑰，递给他:“L助理送来的。”

W一副嗤之以鼻的样子，却急冲冲接了过来，翻着花束里应有的小纸条。

———“你要相信，不论在哪一个时空，我们终会相遇，我也不敢想象，没有你的人生多么孤寂，或许我会在无边无际的虚无里终老，但是你一定会找到我。”

Fin


End file.
